Where Our Hearts Meet
by xStarfirex
Summary: Van and Hitomi resume their separate lives in separate worlds. Without the other, they begin to realize how much they mean to each other. But can two different hearts reunite as one? Especially with a bumpy road and a little secret meant to be hidden?


**A/N T**his is my first Escaflowne fanfiction. Please be nice.

**Summery: Van and Hitomi resume their separate lives in separate worlds. Without the other, they begin to realize how much they mean to each other. But can two different hearts reunite as one? Especially with a bumpy road and a little secret meant to be hidden? VanHitomi**

**Where Our Hearts Meet  
****Chapter: 1**

**Dancing In the Rain  
****By: xStarfirex**

Hitomi looked out her window where the rain was pouring. She drew a happy face on the window as she sighed. It wasn't too long ago when she left Gaea. And the only person she actually ever loved. It was about seven months ago. Time goes by quickly, doesn't it? She remembers every moment that happened on Gaea like it happened yesterday. She looked over at her tarot cards on her desk. She was about to pick them up when she remembered she gave up fortune-telling months ago. Oh how she wanted to know what was going to happen in the future. Her visions of Escaflowne have stopped. Everyone had their happy ending. From Yukari and Amano to Millerna and Allen. Everyone was happy.

She remembered the day when she returned to Gaea. Van was with Escaflowne and Hitomi was with everyone else in Asturia. It was raining outside. Allen suddenly appeared next to her. She remembered when he proposed the day before. That's when she realized she loved Van all this time. And Van caught on.

"Hitomi! Hitomi-chan! Yukari is here!" Her mother called from downstairs. Hitomi ran downstairs where she was met with Yukari.

"Hitomi!" Yukari called.

"Konnichiwa Yukari," said Hitomi.

"Come on, let's go someplace. Your mom is saying that you spend too much time in your room. Live a little!"

"Maybe some other time," Hitomi tried to excuse herself.

"No! You say that every time I invite you somewhere! Weather you like it or not, I'm taking you outside."

"But it's raining!"

"That's what an umbrella is for. Now go get dressed."

Hitomi went upstairs. She was defeated at last. Now she had no choice but to go outside. She looked out her window and it was still pouring. She put on a flowy skirt and a blouse. She grabbed her umbrella and went back downstairs.

"Let's go!" Yukari announced and practically dragged Hitomi outside.

They walked a while. Yukari did most of the talking. Her stories were mostly about Amano and how they spend their weekends together sometimes. Hitomi stayed quiet the whole time. Not because she was listening to her best friend's stories but because she was thinking about Van.

About an hour into their walk, Yukari's cell phone started ringing and she had no other choice but to answer it.

"Moshimoshi," Yukari spoke into the speaker.

"Amano!" she said with such a cheerful tone. After a few minutes into her phone conversation with Amano, she looked over at Hitomi and put a hand on the speaker.

"Hitomi, I have to go someplace right now. It's urgent, you think you can walk home alone? I'll come by again tomorrow and we'll go do something ok?" Yukari said. She wasn't met with an answer just a nod.

"Arigatou Hitomi, see you tomorrow!" and with that, Yukari ran off.

Hitomi was left standing there. A sudden gust of wind blew her umbrella away. Her hair danced and her skirt swayed as the wind encircled her. She stood still for a moment. Then she started turning around in circles with her arms out. She let the rain engulf her which made her soakingly wet. She stopped when she saw a single white feather fall. She picked it up and closed her eyes. She could see him. She could smell him. She could feel him. Van was right there giving her one of his inviting smiles that would make any girl melt. He was trying to contact Hitomi.

'_I'm fine, Van,'_ Hitomi said in her mind even though deep down inside she was lying. She was eager to go back to Gaea and see her friends again, but she would rather not reveal that, _'how are you?'_

In her head, she could hear a faint _'I'm fine also. We've now started building the castle, the foundation is almost finished.'_ Hitomi sighed a sigh of relief.

'_That's good.'_ Those were the only words she could come up with. She opened her eyes and found that it was only drizzling now. She walked over to her umbrella on the wet, soggy ground and put it over her head finally shielding herself from the rain.

With much confusion, she decided to walk in the park. The rain had stopped now but she was still wet. She folded her umbrella and made a right at the corner. _'A nice long walk should get me away from all my miseries'_ she thought. She remembered how much she loved running and the exhilaration you get when you speed up. She hasn't had that feeling in a long time. Out of nowhere, Hitomi began running towards the park. She could feel the wind rushing past her and her hair dance as she picked up speed. Faster and faster she went. Among the trees she ran. She eventually got to a clearing and stopped. She panted and panted. She smiled too. It was the first time in a long time she smiled. Not because she ran, but because as she ran, she felt exhilarated and inspired. And as she began to run through the clearing, a gust of wind carried leaves that encircled her. She took in a deep breathe and sighed with passion because that field scent was the scent of Van Fanel. She eventually got tired and decided to walk.

As she walked, she saw two birds making a nest high up in one of the trees. She saw two fish jump out of the pond. She saw two squirrels follow each other up a tree. What caught her attention was the couple intersecting her. The girl had short brown hair and the guy had short jet black hair. They seemed kind of familiar. They were holding hands and giggling. Hitomi finally realized why they looked so familiar. They looked almost exactly like her and Van. The girl turned to Hitomi and smiled. They walked off in the opposite direction. Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks.

She reached for her pendant on her neck, but remembered it wasn't there anymore. She had given it to Van as a remembrance. But, what she doesn't know is that On Gaea, everything is not what it's supposed to be…

**A/N** That was kinda short...but don't worry. I'll make them longer. You know what to do, time to review! Hey, that rhymes! lol


End file.
